


A New Starlight

by Jemlela



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Punky Brewster - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Punky Brewster and Jem. After Henery gets sick, Punky becomes a Starlight Girl rather than go to Fenster Hall.</p><p>This picks up after Henry is in the Hospital and has to tell Punky that she will be going to Fenster Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Starlight

This picks up after Henry is in the Hospital and has to tell Punky that she will be going to Fenster Hall.

Punky just left Henry's room. She doesn't want to go back to Fenster Hall. Mike sees how sad she is.

"Punky, it will be alright." Mike said.

"Not if I have to go back to that place." Punky said in tears.

"I know of another place you can go until Henry recovers." He said.

"Where?" Punky asks looking up at Mike.

"It's called Starlight Foundation, and it's a home for foster girls like you." Mike said.

"I don't know about this." Punky said.

Mike could see Punky doesn't really want to go, but of he is going to do this, she has to cooperate.

"Punky I know you want to stay with Henry, but you can't while he is the hospital. So it is either Starlight Foundation or Fenster Hall." Mike said.

"I think I will take that Foundation. Anything is better then going back to Fenster Hall." Punky said.

"You sit tight and I will go talk to Chillings." Mike said.

Punky watched as Mike talked to Chillings. Chilling also happens to run Fenster Hall, so he is not that willing to let her go to the Foundation. Chillings also wants to place her with a new family altogether.

"Let Punky go to the Foundation for now. She will be better off there and it is a licensed Foster care." Mike said.

"The Foundation is a permanent home." Chillings said.

Mike used to know Emmett and Jerrica from when he was running Fenster Hall, Mike also knew Jacqui from many years ago when they were both living there.

"Jerrica would take Punky temporary while Henry recovers. I know that Jerrica will give her back to him, after he gets back on his feet." Mike said.

"I don't know about this." Chillings said to Mike.

"Well get over it. I am going to call Jerrica." Mike said.

Mike then left to make his phone call. Punky wonders where she is going to go.


End file.
